Pixel shaders are commonly used during graphics rendering. For example, pixel shaders may calculate effects on a per-pixel basis during the rendering process. In another example, coverage may be computed at multiple locations (e.g., subsamples, etc.) within a pixel, where such locations may then be forwarded to a Z/Stencil test to determine which samples are to be written. Additionally, the coverage may then be sent to one or more pixel shaders. However, current techniques for communicating data to pixel shaders have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current pixel shaders do not directly receive depth/stencil test information. As a result, certain graphics processing tasks performed by the pixel shader may not be optimized. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.